Insatiable
"Insatiable" is the twenty-third episode of Season Three of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Tim Andrew. It is the forty-seventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on March 17, 2014. Synopsis Scott and company race to rescue Lydia from the clutches of evil as the Nogitsune makes a surprise move, resulting in a tragic loss to the group. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski/Nogitsune *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Guest Starring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker *Aaron Hendry as Brunski *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura Quotes :Allison: I came to save my best friend. :Scott: I came to save mine. :Isaac: I just didn't feel like doing any homework. ---- :Coach Finstock: Ten thousand dollars? They pulled an arrow out of my stomach! What, did they fill it up with diamonds? Alright, fine. Ugh, okay, just send me the bill. FINE. :to class :Coach Finstock: Okay, listen up, kids. Today we're going to discuss the corrupt institution of healthcare. ---- :Derek: Who else have the two of you pissed off? :Ethan: WE'VE PISSED OFF EVERYONE. ---- :Coach Finstock: This school has a very strict "no bullying" policy! :him :Brunski: You little piece of... :Coach Finstock: We also frown on cursing. :him again ---- :Sheriff: Aw, you're a good guy, Parrish. That's what they all said at your previous station. Though no one could tell me exactly why you left. :Deputy Parrish: Maybe I needed a change. I don't really know. I guess... I kind of felt drawn here. And I knew there were openings. :Sheriff: Do you know why there were openings? :Deputy Parrish: The statistics don't worry me. :Sheriff: They worry me. ---- :Nogitsune: Can you hear them? Louder than usual, isn't it? Well, that's because a lot of bad things happened down here. What are the voices telling you? Are they saying that Stiles is dying? He is, you know. He's dying. :Lydia: Then what do you need me for? You think I can tell you something? :Nogitsune: Oh, I know you can. :Lydia: I'm not telling you anything! :Nogitsune: You won't have to. You'll be screaming. ---- :Stiles: What are you doing here? :Rafael: I could ask you the same thing. :Stiles: Free period. We're doing group study. :Rafael: to Meredith Who's she? :Stiles: She's my girlfriend. :Meredith: You're not my type. :Stiles: Well, obviously we have a lot to talk about. ---- :Coach Finstock: Sweetheart, do you want to tell me which insane asylum you escaped from? :Danny: Coach, insane asylum isn't the proper terminology anymore. :Coach Finstock: Okay. Sweetheart, what nuthouse did you escape from? ---- :Stiles: It's okay. I'm the one who asked her to come. :Kira: You're the one who's going to get stabbed with swords. ---- :Brunski: Finstock. Coach Bobby Finstock. This is a delightful surprise. Hmm. What is that saying? Those who can't do, teach? :Coach Finstock: Yeah, that's funny. :Brunski: Is it Professor Finstock when you're off the field? I'm glad to see you made it pro something, Bobby. :Coach Finstock: It's Coach. Coach... You know... Professors teach college. :Brunski: Oh, well, you let me know when you make higher education. ---- :Stiles: to get Meredith to find Lydia Okay, just try to focus on the sounds around you. :Isaac: On what you're hearing. :Stiles: Just focus on the silence. :Isaac: Listen to the silence. :Stiles: Focusing on the silence. :Isaac: Listening to the... :Stiles: Okay, will you just let me handle this, Isaac. Please? I just... I have more experience with Banshees. :Isaac: Yeah. And mental patients. ---- :Kira: You want to teach me to play a board game? Now? :Noshiko: Scott said he saw Stiles and the Nogitsune playing the game of Go. That's a very important detail. Perhaps, even crucial. Play starts with an empty board. Black is always placed first. Then white. You place stones to create territories. And you capture your opponent's stones by completely surrounding them. :Kira: This is life and death, Mom! It isn't a game. :Noshiko: It is to him. And he's winning. You want to save your friends? You want them to survive? Learn to play. ---- :Aiden: So no one notices him just kidnapping her right out of the house? :Dr. Deaton: Most of us were concentrated on the bizarre sight of a creature materializing from out of the floor. ---- :Stiles: Isaac, we're not going to torture her. :Isaac: I meant scare her. :Stiles: We're not going to psychologically torture her either. ---- :Meredith: Trying to help. I can hear them. They scream. :Coach Finstock: That's got to be terrifying. What, uh... Why do they scream? :Meredith: They scream when someone's about to die. :Coach Finstock: Are they screaming right now? How many of them? :Meredith: All of them. Soundtrack *The Greatest View (feat. Isabella Manfredi) - Flume *Look Out - James Vincent McMorrow Category:Season Three Episodes